


The Mysterious Traveler

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Arsène Lupin references, Gen, Theft, based on the mysterious traveler, shinichi and shiho both appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Kaitou Kid is seen boarding a train. On a different train, Kuroba Kaito falls asleep just long enough to be robbed. But he'll get his things back. No one can get away with stealing from the master thief himself.





	The Mysterious Traveler

The train car was mostly empty, so Kaito was able to sit down. He was on his way to Beika to visit a friend, so Kaito had prepared a small gift to amuse him. A young woman sat across from him as he settled the box in his lap. Checking his watch, Kaito noted that the train would be leaving in a moment. Just as the door closing announcement began to play, a man rushed into the car, out of breath.

The train began moving as the newcomer sat down. The woman raised an eyebrow at him, then glanced at Kaito before speaking to neither of them in particular.

“I’ve heard that the Kaitou Kid was seen in the station before we departed.”

“Ah,” Kaito said. “But I heard he was spotted boarding a train to Shinjuku.”

Okay, so he’d changed in the station bathroom after a heist. So what? The police thought he was heading in an entirely different direction, and he really was going to visit a friend.

“It’s not impossible for him to have run from that platform to our train. Especially if he arrived at the last minute.” She seemed almost like she was challenging him, though she looked pointedly at the stranger who’d rushed in at the last minute, just as she’d said.

“Don’t worry about Kid.” Kaito said, making a rose appear and offering it to her. “You have me to protect you. I’m Kuroba Kaito, a magician.”

“Charming.” She said dryly, but took the rose. “My name is Shiho.” She offered only her given name.

The other man in the train car watched them, but made no comment. Eventually the motion of the train began to lull Kaito to sleep.

“You’re not falling asleep, are you?” The young woman prodded him with her shoe. “You said you’d protect me.”

“Of course I’m not.” Kaito reassured her, before falling asleep not a minute later. He awoke to a strange pressure on his chest that followed him out of his dreams.

When he opened his eyes, he found the strange man tying his wrists together, one knee on Kaito’s chest to pin him down. His feet were already bound, and there was a gag in his mouth. The woman watched silently as the man gathered up Kaito’s wallet, his gift, and her own purse.

He snatched Kaito’s coat from the seat next to him and put it on before forcing open the door to their car, and waiting for the train to enter a tunnel before leaping off.

“Some protection you turned out to be.” The woman said, removing the gag from Kaito’s mouth.

The outrage! The Kaitou Kid himself, tied up and robbed like a common fool. Well, he’d get his things back. This was just like what had happened to Arsène Lupin in the books Kaito had been reading since he was a child. Lupin had caught his imposter, so Kaito would catch this one!

“We’ll call station security when we arrive. Tell them what he looked like, how he tied me up and robbed us.” Kaito would be sure to mention the thief wearing his coat, the one he’d been seen in earlier as the police chased him.

They arrived in Beika soon enough, and station security, as well as the police, were called. Kaito told his story, claiming the coat the thief wore had already been on the seat when he boarded the train. Surely it had been placed there beforehand, he suggested.

His statement was taken, and he was told he would be contacted if they recovered his belongings. He nodded and thanked them, but he planned to do that for himself.

Kaito had an idea of where the thief might have gone, and he found a deserted warehouse to change in. He would catch this thief presumed to be Kaitou Kid as the real thing.

He ran along rooftops in the growing dusk, finally spotting the thief entering another warehouse. Kaito watched from the roof of the one next door, waiting to see what the thief would do.

When he settled in to hide out, Kaito made his move, entering through a window on an upper floor, one which had a small area outside the foreman’s office for looking out over the warehouse floor. Even dressed in white, the lengthening shadows helped him hide as he made his way to the railing.

The thief was perfectly surprised when Kaito dropped down from the balcony, landing in a crouch in front of him.

“Imagine my surprise when I heard that the Kaitou Kid had robbed some passengers on a train to Beika.” He said, standing and advancing towards the thief.

“I don’t appreciate lesser thieves using my name, even if it’s not intentional.” He drew his card gun, using it to keep the thief from running. “I do have a reputation to uphold, after all.”

He fired the card gun, aiming just to the left of the man’s head, and used his distraction to throw a pellet of knockout gas.

Kaito retrieved his things and the woman’s purse, which looked expensive. He left the thief tied up with a note reading _A gift to my friends in law enforcement. All stolen goods have been returned. Kid._ He added his little doodle after the signature, and changing back into his regular clothes, headed for the Kudo mansion.

“You’re late.” Shinichi remarked when Kaito let himself in with his lock picks.

“There was a theft on the train.” Kaito shrugged. “Not my work, of course.” He added.

“Of course.”

“Though,” Kaito began as he handed Shinichi the gift he’d brought. “Technically I did steal this.”

“What?” Shinichi looked up sharply, and Kaito laughed and began to tell the story.


End file.
